


Morning Sunshine

by Matthew1972



Series: Escapades [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: The one morning when Arthur actually enjoys the methods Merlin uses to wake him up. The last of four stories in my Escapes series.





	Morning Sunshine

Arthur lay in bed in between waking up and falling back asleep. On the far edge of his often too alert awareness he sensed movement, but he refused to acknowledge it… or rather him. Like on any other rare morning Merlin dared to stay over he had woken up before him. Any second now his manservant would get up and out of bed. Arthur though snuggled closer to prevent it. The comfort of the warm body against his bare chest seeped into him, lulling him back to a deeper haze of near sleep. The rumble of a soft chuckle and a soft kiss planted against his temple further added to his lazy, relaxed state of mind. And why not? It was their day off duty… and so they had planned to sleep in.

Soft murmurs fell against the shell of his ear, "Sweet dreams", but their meaning did not register. Instead Arthur let go of all thought to doze off again. Still, even in his sleep something had shifted. Lust began to stir, soft… almost like an afterthought of a daydream. Vague in the distance he sensed kisses and nibbles raining down from his ear along his neck and towards his nipple. Softer than on any other morning Merlin moved around him, always ensuring contact of feather light touches and kisses. As such even in his lack of full awareness his cock began to stir.

His eyelids fluttered, urging him on to see and yet desperate to avoid the sunlight. Arthur did not feel ready to wake up. "Merlin", he whimpered when warm lips teased the tip of his now swollen cock. Part of his brain tried to wrap around the fact he'd been rendered naked. How and when had Merlin managed that without him knowing?

"Hush, sleep…" Merlin encouraged while he trailed a finger over his abdomen in a random pattern of a soft touch meant to ease his awareness back under the cover of sleep and darkness. "I've got you, Sire."

Silence fell, and a long stretched out moment of nothing but the single quiet touch of endless softness followed. Under it Arthur let himself fall away to his haze again. In his returned half dreamlike state though he felt how Merlin still did not play nice… or rather, perhaps he was setting out onto an idea Arthur knew he had once whispered about in the corner of a tavern when he may have had one tankard of mead too many.

The morning sunshine now warmed his body rather than the sheets. Arthur felt relaxed still, but a perfect tension registered more and more as Merlin teased his cock to full arousal in sensual licks of his tongue. Fingers too played with his balls. Under the gentle assault Arthur moaned out his growing pleasure. "Please…" He reached out in his half lazy effort to find Merlin, but he got stopped by a firm hand grabbing hold of his wrist to rest his arm back on the mattress by his side.

"Sleep… or dream, and let me have you while you are still so relaxed." Merlin spoke so soft that Arthur almost had to strain to hear him. The words though registered slow on his brain only to flare into sparks of a sharper arousal into his cock. This was what they had spoken of once; their idea born from where because of his duties as the prince of Camelot he was often too tense to yield under another man. It wasn't due to lack of enjoyment in the act itself, far from it, but more so that it took him too long to unwind and let go of his need to be in control. It was too ingrained into him by his father! But today, mercifully, the King and court were too far away from his mind to bother him.

Aroused by the request and the idea which had grown out to sheer lust in his mind Arthur rolled around to lie onto his belly. Easing into the mattress he purred under the way Merlin ran oil slick fingers up and down over his spine. His moan of pleasure fell into the pillow where he hugged it in place under his head as if he were indeed going back to sleep. Truth was he almost could too… except for the different tension than usual which settled further into the core of him. Still, the oil Merlin used added more fuel to his drowsy mindset, and so he eased back to the half-asleep state of before.

* * *

Arthur startled to awareness when Merlin flicked his tongue along the edge of his opening, teasing him so delightful that lust stirred him up. "Oh", he sighed out in his pleasure. As if Merlin sensed he was paying notice again he stabbed the tip of his tongue into him. Soft, wet heat slid into his ass so slow that Arthur could feel every nerve ending there come to life. To cling on to what felt so good Arthur curled his fingers around the edge of the pillow. Deeper Merlin opened him up, ever slow and gentle too, until he eased a slick finger into his hole instead of his tongue.

Under the more intense breach into his ass Arthur writhed just to get more of it. Sleep slipped away from him, but he could not find it within him to care. All he wanted was more of a good thing. Yet where he tensed in anticipation Merlin used his free hand to massage and tease the base of his spine. "Easy", he told him. "Be still."

Torn between the sensual tension brought on by the wicked finger tucked into him and the way the smooth circled movement melted his spine into a boneless state Arthur wanted to protest, but he found it difficult to wrap his mind around speaking. It became by far too impossible when Merlin added another finger in opening him up in slow, slick thrusts into his tight heat. The instinct to move and tense hit him, but before it was to become too much the digits in his ass curled up against his prostate in a delightful burst of sensations. Thought shattered apart as his world narrowed into the next stroke… and the next, leaving Arthur breathless.

Another cool trickle of oil dripped onto the base of his spine, but it fast warmed up under the way Merlin worked it into his muscles and ass. No, he was not asleep any longer, but he was still too relaxed to open his eyes or even move other than the small rolls of his hips to welcome more of the fingers igniting a world of sensations from within him. Every push and pull into his ass went deeper into his core. It felt as if Merlin melted him from the inside out now, and he had not even breached him yet with his cock.

On the thought Arthur moved his hips firmer. "Merlin", he moaned. "I need…"

"I know", Merlin said while teasing more pressure into his opening. "Nearly there, Sire."

Arthur smiled into the pillow under the rare use of his title. It seemed to mock him, but the words got spoken far too husky for Merlin to conceal how their closeness too affected him. Sensing how he even in his boneless shape of mind and body held some power over his manservant gone secret lover still Arthur writhed a bit more for effect…

* * *

"That's it, Arthur. You are taking it so well for me." Faster Merlin moved his fingers in and out of him, each time curling into all the right places. "Go for it. Fuck yourself open, so I can fill you up good."

The filth coming from his lips turned Arthur on, and then some more. Unable to resist it he tilted his hips a little to thrust harder onto the next push into his body. The deeper curl into his core sent his body and mind reeling. His cock too began to ache with it, weeping pre-come from its tip. "More… go on, do it. Fuck me."

Rather though than listen to him Merlin continued twisting his ass open with slick fingers. Slower, deeper… and again, until he pulled away. Rendered empty and wanting so much more Arthur whined under the loss. "No…" His panted protest fell short where Merlin helped him into a position Arthur had yet to become aware of.

Pliant and ready he allowed for his body to get manhandled until he rested on his chest with his head still on the pillow, and his knees widened to bend under his body. The sensual pose meant that his ass was angled up to the air, with his oil slick and gaping opening ready to get taken to the hilt. His mind painted an image of what he looked like, leaving Arthur to shake with desire and a touch of vulnerability. This position almost felt too exposing to him, and should anyone see their Prince like this… but no, he trusted Merlin to lock the door of his chambers for privacy without question. So instead he recognized how his body was put on a perfect angle to get taken apart on by the cock he so bad wanted to feel slide into him…

A nudge against his rim ended all anticipation. Arthur let out his breath in the moment where the thick swollen head of Merlin' cock began to fill his tightness. Its perfect pressure of friction tore into his nerve endings, one by one until every inch of the hard length slid alongside his prostate too. Gone still in his awe of how easy it burrowed into him and how he could take it all at once Arthur whimpered out his pure bliss. By the time Merlin could go no further he panted in his need to get torn further apart.

As slow as Merlin had slipped into him he too retreated. Far faster though he began to thrust into him with powerful snaps of his hips. Deep and yet still somehow careful enough to touch every perfect spot inside of him Merlin made love to him. Clinging onto the pillow for leverage Arthur began to meet each long thrust with a counter one. First uneven, but soon in unison, they drove their bodies into each other time and again.

Everything in Arthur closed in on how good it felt to be filled up with such ease and to such exquisite fullness again. There was no pain or tension to trip him up on this blessed morning. Instead he could at last relish in getting his pleasure alone from the pulsing cock filling him up with sweet sensations of feeling full and empty again, in a steady pace of repetition. The raw, not contained eager to each wild thrust which ripped into his body proved to him how much Merlin enjoyed his implicit surrender to it too.

In his joy Arthur closed his eyes and he arched further into his position where Merlin fucked him apart so well that his body tensed for what came next. Every spark of lust drove him insane with need to the point where he dangled on the edge of pained pleasure. In fact, his release was drawn out so close now that he could feel it burn to life behind his closed eyelids. Even so Arthur knew that he needed more than just the friction, no matter how perfect, inside of his ass. His neglected cock wept and ached for attention, to be touched in order to bring him to that sweet rush where he could let go. But as it was he felt unable to reach out for it under the way Merlin tore him apart at the seams.

"Merlin, I need…", Arthur whimpered at the next hard fuck into his body and how it further added to his blind need for his orgasm. "Touch me."

"Just let go", Merlin managed between groans and more insane snaps of his hips.

"Can't…"

"Not true. You will see."

Whimpering and cursing into the pillow Arthur decided to take matters into his hand after all, but before he could even attempt it he fell short. The stroking warm heat of Merlin' hand melted into his spine. In an almost infuriating tease fingers parted over the swell of his ass. One digit though slipped between his cheeks, trailing downwards and towards where Merlin pushed his cock out towards him rim again. "Wait for it…", came the sinful promise.

Arthur trembled, unsure of what might happen next and at the same time somewhere down in his being aware of it, welcoming it even. In the pause the finger slipped further until it was putting pressure on his stretched out opening where Merlin had not slipped all the way out of him. Realisation settled fast in his balls, everything in him tensing and relaxing at once in a surge of hot need. "Do it", Arthur called it.

At once Merlin thrust back into him, with the added pressure of a long, wicked finger to widen him out even further. Everything in Arthur focussed in onto the move. He more than welcomed the friction both brought and the way the added finger filled him up to the point where he felt more than full.

"Merlin", he cried out when the pressure slid passed his rim and eased its way into a direct onslaught on his sweet spot. Too far gone already Arthur shook with the raw rush of pleasure it sent into every part of him. Everything paused where the rein on his release fell away as sure as if Merlin had touched his cock. With a loud groan he arched his back into the extension of the way he got filled to completion. Clenching around the impossible intrusion he let go to spill his release onto the satin sheets.

Held in place still by calloused hands Arthur yielded under the way Merlin continued to fill him with deep thrusts, now gone uneven. Whimpers fell from his lips where it still felt good to be full. Determined to bring Merlin the same pleasure he had been given he clenched his ass on instinct on the next thrust. To his satisfaction he picked up on the all telling soft whimper before hot semen filled him where he had Merlin' hard cock trapped up deep inside of his body. "Arthur", it was but a whisper, but he took it for a permission to let go of his last control and collapse onto the mattress to stretch out under Merlin.

"Best wakeup call ever", Arthur muttered into the haze of the afterglow.

"Who says you are awake?" Merlin sounded as if he had spoken from the distance, but his closeness where he rolled them both onto their sides while he slipped out of him was not lost on Arthur. It was also with ease that he felt how Merlin drew the satin sheets back up over their sweat covered bodies.

Arthur sighed at the ghost of a kiss on his temple, knowing that for once Merlin too was content not to get out of bed. the outside world be damned. It could wait a while longer for them to join it. Snuggling up further against him Arthur blinked open one eye to kiss the tip of his nose to voice his emotions of gratitude at being relaxed and happy again. "You are still a prat though", he mumbled into the head of messy raven hair where Merlin burrowed further into his chest and began to snore in soft purrs of breath. Wrapping his arms around him Arthur too gave into the haze. Being awake was overrated anyway…


End file.
